Inspiration
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: It was only a crush... But how come it hurts so much when Minato confesses to Kushina that he also has a crush on someone? Then he kisses her? What was she going to do about her story now? If only she has some inspiration... Perhaps Minato can help with that?


**Well, this actually didn't take that long to finish. I'm afraid that I started out strong and ended weak though. The last section.. I was exhausted after writing 10 pages straight and I didn't know what to do so I did that. I still have that feeling it's too OOC for the two of them, that this fanfiction's name should be changed because I didn't really focus on the "inspiration" part of it, and so much more. But I don't think it's bad really. Review if you like this! :D**

* * *

**Inspiration**

_The sky was a bruised, bloody red. The ground was soaked with the blood of the fallen. Crows pecked at carcasses, the armor containing rotten flesh with spears and arrows and broken bones cutting into them._

_In the midst of this battlefield, a young boy sobbed, crouching between two marred bodies, his face buried in his knees. His yellow hair was smeared with ash and dirt and his face was streaked with blood. His once-fine clothes were filthy and tattered._

_A horse snorted and a voice and someone landed next to him, kneeling down. "What's a kid like you doing here?"_

_The boy looked up—_

"KUSHINA! IT'S TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Mikoto screamed from the door of her bedroom.

With a splutter, Kushina jack-knifed off the bed and tumbled to the floor. "What happened?!" she yelled, waking up from her sleep.

"Time for school! We're going to be late if you don't hurry!" her best friend scolded, picking up dark skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a teal and white wide checked blouse and tossing them at Kushina with the worn Converse sneakers that were lying in a heap by the door. "Get ready!"

Stumbling to the bathroom, Kushina attempted to brush her teeth while pulling on her tank top at the same time. She hurriedly buttoned up her shirt, leaving an appropriate amount of buttons undone, and dashed out of the bathroom still trying to pull on her shoes and pants at the same time. "Are we walking?" she panted, finally managing to get her clothes on and quickly braided her hair, ending it with a teal hair tie.

"Fugaku drove over to pick us up, but you weren't outside yet so I came in here to see where you were," Mikoto explained, picking up Kushina's purple and black backpack as the other girl dashed around the room scooping up her phone and shoving it into her pocket. "Why did you wake up so late?" She caught a glance of the screen of Kushina's laptop and sighed. "Kushina, maybe you should stop with the stories for a while. I mean, they're good and all, but they're seriously messing up with your schoolwork and stuff."

"Talk about this later, alright?" Kushina panted, shutting the laptop. "Let's go." She half-tripped down the stairs on the way to the kitchen to grab a piece of toast, pour out food for Kurama, her pet fox, and run out the door.

"By the way, Min—" Mikoto never got to finish her sentence, because Kushina had already leapt out of the house, but forgot that there were steps outside and tripped down them, landing in an ungraceful heap on the ground. She groaned and pushed back strands of her red hair that had escaped her braid and froze as she heard laughing.

Fugaku was chortling from the driver's seat of his black Honda, but leaning against the car, facing her…

Minato Namikaze, one of her best friends and longtime crush.

Kushina gasped, her face flaming up. Mikoto ran out the house, locking it behind her with the keys Kushina forgot to grab and reached down to help her up. "I tried to warn you," she hissed.

The other girl took a deep breath, trying to tamp down her feelings of mortification, when Minato called out, "You ok, Kushina?"

"Yeah!" she shouted back, kicking aside the piece of bread that had fallen to the ground when she tripped and stomping over to Fugaku's car, throwing herself into the back seat, and glaring mutinously out the window. Mikoto slid in next to her as Minato claimed shotgun.

Kushina desperately tried not to feel embarrassed, but how could she when she just humiliated herself in front of her crush mere minutes ago? "I'm such an idiot," she mumbled to herself. Inadvertently, her mind began to wander to the beginnings of the story she had written last night. It was a project for her Creative Writing class: to write a story with a minimum of 50,000 words and present it at the end of the school year for her final grade. The school year ends in two months and she still hasn't found a good storyline.

The car pulled into the parking lot and the four got out, Mikoto and Kushina heading towards Chemistry while Fugaku and Minato went to AP Calculus. Because they were smarter, they rarely had classes with Kushina and Mikoto nowadays, and Kushina couldn't help but feel disappointed ever since the beginning of the school year. Even now, she was still upset.

"Come on, we'll see them at Health later," Mikoto said, dragging Kushina away. Ever since she found out her best friend had a crush on her childhood friend, she had been trying to support her as best as she could without trying to interfere. She knew Kushina wouldn't appreciate it if she did.

"Yeah…" At Chemistry, they took their seats and Kushina's mind began to wander off to her story again as she stared blankly at the board. To the surprise of many, she had found her calling in writing and pursued it relentlessly, even writing in her spare time. Kushina could pull an idea out of anything and she took full advantage of it, but somehow, her muse wasn't speaking to her these few weeks, much to her frustration.

World History dragged by as well and then it was Health class, taught by the great pervert, Jiraiya, who actually taught English and led her Creative Writing class, but stood in for the real health teacher, Tsunade, whenever it came to Sex E.D. Kushina, Minato, Mikoto, and Fugaku sat together all the time during this class and Kushina was always rather nervous whenever she sat down next to Minato.

"Today we will be learning about my favorite topic: sex." Jiraiya gave his students a lecherous grin and many groaned. Kushina could feel blood rushing slowly but steadily to her face. This was not a topic she wanted to discuss in class, what with her crush next to her, and Jiraiya loved picking on her to participate in class. "You said you weren't going to teach this until the last semester, ya know!" she shouted.

Jiraiya snickered. "It's already the last semester, Kushina, so let's start this unit off with a question: Are you still a virgin?"

Behind him, Tsunade, a beautiful blond and busty woman, was glaring at Jiraiya as if she wished to toss him through the wall. She probably could manage it without any difficulty too. She was insanely strong despite her willowy figure.

Girls either giggled or blushed as the boys groaned. Minato sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Kushina's face flamed up. She glanced at Mikoto, who was studiously examining the blank pages of her open notebook, face pale with two blotchy spots high on her cheekbones. Fugaku was staring out the window.

"Nobody?" Jiraiya sounded disappointed. "Well, next question then: If you were to ever get laid, who would it be?" He pointed at Kushina.

"Why me?!" she shrieked at him, trying very hard not to look at Minato.

Her teacher grinned. "Can't fool me, Kushina. I read what you wrote in class when we discussed love poems. You have a crush on—" He never got to finish his sentence, for Tsunade had finally snapped— which didn't take very long— and threw Jiraiya out the window. "THAT'S FOR HARRASSING MY STUDENTS!" she bellowed after him.

Minato looked at Kushina's tomato-red face with curiosity. "You have a crush on someone?"

She looked at him. Was it her imagination or did he look… pissed? "Yeah…" she said cautiously.

Something flickered in his eyes. Anger. And pain? "Who is he?"

Kushina scoffed and shook her head, long braid swinging heavily behind her. "Nope. It's a secret, ya know."

"Even to your best friend?" Minato sounded slightly offended.

"Yep. Even to you." She poked him on the cheek.

"Well at least tell me if I know him."

Kushina sighed. "Yes, you know him. Now stop asking me, flaky boy!"

"I'm not a flaky boy!"

The rest of the day was spent arguing back and forth. Though Kushina enjoyed her banter with Minato, she secretly wondered what it would be like if he knew that he was her crush.

That, and her story, which she still hasn't thought of an appropriate plot for.

* * *

"Mikoto, I'm doooomed," Kushina sobbed after school as the four of them walked to Fugaku's car. "I can't think of a good story…Nothing's coming to me."

Her best girlfriend tried to soothe her, but it was hopeless. Whenever Kushina cried over her writer's block, nobody could snap her out of it. Well, nobody but Minato, but he wasn't to know that.

"Maybe you should take a day off," the girl suggested. "We can go to the ice cream shop and get some." Mikoto struggled a little as Kushina continued to cling to her.

Minato gently flicked Kushina's forehead. "Come on, Kushina. Lighten up a bit and relax. You'll get an idea sooner or later."

She sighed, blowing back strands of hair. One drifted back down and Kushina frowned at it. "My muse isn't speaking to me. I'm worried, ya know."

"She's probably asleep. Or you scared her off. Either way works," Fugaku said noncommittally.

Kushina frowned at him and sighed again, straightening. "Sorry, I won't be going out for ice cream today. Jiraiya spoke to me and it turns out everyone else already started on their stories. I need to go home and start thinking of something."

Mikoto hugged her friend. "Alright. Do you need a lift?" She looked pointedly at Fugaku.

"Nah. Maybe I'll think of something while walking home."

Minato spoke up. "I'll walk you home. My parents won't get home until later so I have time to spare."

Kushina blushed. "No. Go home, flaky boy. Bye, Fuga-Fuga!" Leaving the boy spluttering at his new unorthodox nickname, she began to jog down the sidewalk. "Bye guys!"

The three watched her go. Mikoto and Fugaku turned to look at Minato. He looked back at them. "What?"

They motioned after her. He rolled his eyes. "Fine." Breaking into a light run, he yelled, "Kushina, wait up!"

The redhead looked back at him. "Flaky boy! What are you doing?"

"I told you I'm walking you home."

She groaned. "No. You are an idiot. Go home now. You live on the other side of town."

"I can run home in 45 minutes. You know how fast I am. Besides, I haven't seen Kurama in a while."

"Stop making excuses." She made a face at him and Minato sighed. "Ok, fine. I wanted to know who your crush is."

Spluttering, Kushina yelled, "Why the hell do you need to know?! It's my love life, not yours, ya know!"

"As I recall, we've been best friends since we were in kindergarten so I kinda do deserve to know, do I? How long have you known him?" Minato easily kept up with her as she stomped off.

"You're annoying. Go bald," she grumbled.

"Does he go to our school? What does he look like? Why do you like him?" Minato grinned, seeing how riled up she was getting.

"Why you wanna know? Thinking of going after him yourself?" she snapped back.

"If he's worth it, maybe." Kushina rolled her eyes and they continued walking. After a few minutes, she spoke. "He's… cute. Really cute. Handsome, even. He's really smart and funny and makes me laugh and I've known him forever. He doesn't know I like him, but then again, a lot of girls like him so it probably doesn't really make a difference to him. I've started liking him in middle school up till now and I still think he's better than any guy I've ever met." Kushina smiled. "And I hope he likes me back." Her eyes flickered to the boy next to her, but Minato was in deep thought.

"You still didn't say if I knew him," was all he said.

Kushina rolled her eyes again. "Yes, you do. Happy?"

"Is it Fugaku?"

"HELL NO! He's clearly got the hots for Mikoto." They walked in silence for a few more minutes. "I give up," Minato said in a depressed voice.

"Well, I'm not saying any more. So what about you? Do you have a crush on anyone?" Kushina's heart thudded painfully in her chest, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Actually, I do," he replied cheerfully and her heart sank.

"Oh? Who is she?"

But he shook his head. "I'm not saying if you're not saying." Kushina growled with frustration. "But…she is the most interesting person I've ever met." Minato's eyes became distant. "She's amazingly stubborn and tough and hard-headed, but also caring and smart and beautiful. She intrigues me like no one else does and she stands up for herself when a lesser person would've caved. She's the most wonderful person I've ever met." He smiled wistfully. "Too bad she likes someone else."

Kushina looked away, heart clenching. "You…seem to love her a lot."

"I've liked her for years." The sincerity in his voice hurt.

"Then ask her out." Kushina forced her voice not to tremble. If he was happier with someone else, then so be it. All she wants is for him to be happy. "If she's smart, she'll go for you."

"I don't think that's ever going to happen…" Minato sighed. "She really seems to like that other guy. And I don't even know who he is."

Kushina let out a tired laugh. "I didn't tell you earlier, but the guy I like also has a crush on somebody who he really likes." She straightened. "I should tell him before he asks out that girl, but I'm scared of rejection."

"Same here." They exchanged rueful grins as they finally stopped in front of Kushina's house. She scuffed her foot against the sidewalk, not wanting to say goodbye. "Well, I have homework to do. I'll see you tomorrow," Minato said.

"Alright, flaky boy. Don't forget to tell her how you feel before it's too late."

He frowned a bit. "Well, when are you going to tell that mystery guy? You shouldn't wait, you know."

Kushina thought. "I don't know. But I've just heard that he likes someone else… what do you think I should do?"

"I think you should tell him too," Minato said gently. "If he's smart, he'll forget about that girl and go after you."

She brightened. "Really? You really think so?"

"I know so."

Elated, Kushina threw her arms around him, blushing as she did so. "Thanks, Minato!" She stepped back, still blushing a grinning, thinking that she just might have a chance after all.

She didn't notice that his smile dropped a little. "No problem. I'll see you in school on Monday." He began to walk away. "Tell me when you're going to do it. I'll keep you posted too."

"Okay!" Kushina said, already knowing that she'll tell him on Monday, when next she sees him. She watches him leave and skips inside the house, happier than she'd ever felt in days.

* * *

_You're right, I shouldn't wait anymore. I decided I'm going to tell that guy I like him tomorrow,_ Kushina typed to Minato over chat during Sunday evening. She fiddled with the hem of her shorts and played around with Kurama while she waited for Minato's reply. It never came.

Instead, her phone chimed out several notes in descending order and Kushina scooped it up to see that she'd gotten a text message.

_Since you decided to tell him Monday, I thought I might as well tell that girl right now._

Kushina dropped her phone, chest constricting. Now? Right now?

Her plans began to crumble into nothingness. If Minato was going to tell that girl now, then there was no point for Kushina to tell him that she liked him. She stared blankly at her phone, which went dark on its own. It's too late now. It's over. She might as well give up for all the good it'll do her.

Tears began to prick at her eyes and she felt her lower lip begin to tremble. Kurama looked up at her curiously as she began to shake, trying to hold back the sobs that were threatening to erupt.

A knock on the door and Kushina quickly swiped away the tears. "Just a moment!" she called, assuming it was her parents. She took a quick glance at the mirror to make sure she didn't look like she was going to start crying any second now and opened the door, nearly having a heart attack when she saw who was standing there.

Minato. He wore a faded red shirt and basketball shorts in black with white stripes along the sides. His feet were bare. His face bore an infinitely sad expression, as if all hope has been lost.

Kushina opened her mouth, wanting to ask how he got in the house, when he stepped forward, grasped her shoulders, and leaned in to cover her lips with his own in a deep searing kiss.

She gasped, her body freezing over with shock. Minato stood back, still staring at her with that heartbroken look on his face, and turned, walking away.

He didn't look back.

After several stunned heartbeats, she moved. "Minato!" Kushina ran down the stairs, nearly tripping, and stumbled to the front door. "Minato!" She looked outside. It was dark now, with just the last traces of cobalt blue in the sky.

Minato was nowhere to be seen. He was gone.

* * *

The next day, he wasn't at school. Neither was he there the day after that. Nor did he appear on the third day.

Kushina sat in her seat, waiting impatiently for him to come back. Neither Fugaku nor Mikoto knew what had happened to him and both were just as worried as Kushina was. Jiraiya even had to scold her for not paying attention during his class, something she rarely did.

"I don't know what's wrong with him!" Kushina yelled after school on the third day. "First he kisses me, then he disappears on me! What the hell!"

"Maybe you should check up on him," Mikoto said.

"I still haven't been to his new house, remember? He moved to the other side of town a few months ago and I've been too busy to visit." She slumped, mutinously glaring at the ground.

"Well you're in luck. Fugaku knows the way, don't you?" Mikoto turned to the Uchiha and the boy nodded. "Well, let's take her there!"

"I'm not a freaking taxi driver," he muttered, but acquiesced, taking the two girls to the front of a neat two-story house with a sloped roof and a front garden bordered by a white picket fence. The house was painted an attractive shade of light yellow, and the windows were bordered with white.

Kushina took a deep breath and got out of the car, straightening her shirt nervously. Mikoto got out with her. "Good luck," her best friend whispered and gave her a hug. Kushina hugged her back and turned towards the house, throwing her head back and striding up to the front door and boldly ringing the bell.

A silence, then the door slowly opened and Minato, his hair even more disheveled than usual and his blue eyes wary. When they met Kushina's he straightened and they stared at each other through the remaining glass door.

She leaned close. "Let me in, Minato."

He didn't reply, but merely unlocked the door and stood back as Kushina opened it and stepped through. Minato closed the two doors after her, leaving the hallway in near-total darkness. He continued down the hall to the kitchen, passing by the living room on his way. Between the kitchen and the living room are the stairs that led upstairs. Kushina followed as he went up, then went to the door right of the landing. They emerged upon a bedroom.

"Is this… your new room, Minato?"

Once again, he didn't reply and Kushina examined the room. It was indeed Minato's room. The walls were light blue, like the sky, with the wide window faced south, letting in copious amounts of sunlight. A bed was pushed in the corner by the window, the sheets rumpled and messy. A desk stood facing the window, the surface of it covered with papers and notebooks, pencils, pens, his laptop, the lamp in the corner. The rest of the room contained a simple white wardrobe that held all his clothes, the small closet, and the bookcase stuffed so full he was even forced to stack several piles on the floor. The walls held posters of his favorite music bands and a framed picture of him and Kushina that was taken in the summer before they started high school. Kushina also had that same picture hanging by her bed.

Minato watched her as she scrutinized his room. "What are you doing here, Kushina?"

She flinched at the cool emotionless tone of his voice and her ire rose. "Where the hell were you these past few days."

They stared at each other. Minato's eyes were cold and unfriendly and strangely vulnerable. "Here. In my room."

"Why didn't you come to school? Why— " She took a deep breath. "Why did you kiss me?"

Pain flickered in his eyes and he looked away. "That was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that."

Kushina leapt forward and grabbed the front of Minato's shirt, forcing him to look at her. "Don't give me any of that crap, ya know!" she yelled. "Why the hell are you like this? What the hell did I do?"

"Nothing." He knocked her hands away. "It was all me. It's all my fault."

With a half-scream, half-snarl of frustration, Kushina threw her hands up, temper rising. "Will you at least tell me what that kiss was about?"

"That's not important. Tell me, did I mess up your chances with that boy because I kissed you?" His voice was bitter.

"I didn't get to tell him because he was freaking avoiding me for three days while hiding in his room being a wuss, ya know!" Kushina shouted at him. Minato's head snapped up as she gasped. They stared at each other once again.

"What… did you say?" he finally choked out.

She turned crimson. "Nothing. I didn't say anything, ya know."

Minato walked towards her and she backed away, squeaking when her back hit the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her face and leaned in, not letting her escape. "Tell me for real. Who is your crush?"

Kushina furiously shook her head. "Tell me." His eyes bored into hers, entrapping her. She felt her resolve fall away.

"You," she whispered. "You're my crush."

Minato let out a long sigh and he relaxed, his arms slacking but still remaining by her head. His forehead leaned forward to meet hers. "Oh…"

Kushina stared at him, hardly daring to breathe. Finally, Minato raised his head, but his lips met hers a second later. Her breath hitched as his arms went around her while he pressed her against the wall. A moment later, she hesitatingly wrapped her own around his neck and timidly kissed him back. A noise of contentment emanated from his throat and he drew back for a quick breath before kissing her again.

When they were done, they were both pink in the face, with large grins stretching from side to side. "You too," Minato breathed, leaning into her again and nuzzling into her neck.

"Hm?" Kushina hummed, not understanding for a second.

"You were my crush too," he whispered. "I thought I didn't have a cold chance in Hell after I heard you liked someone else. But I wanted to tell you before I gave you up. I planned the entire weekend on what to say, but I just saw you and it all went out the window, so I kissed you instead."

She looked at him with surprise and he smiled, giving her a peck on her nose. "I hated myself after. I knew I was too impulsive; I thought shouldn't have done that. I couldn't face you, expecting your fury and disgust." He ran his thumb along her lower lip. "Well, you were angry, but for a different reason."

"I was surprised," Kushina replied, running her hands through his ruffled hair. "And so happy, but confused." She smiled. "And yes, I was mad, but not about the kiss."

Minato laughed and kissed her again. "You know, this isn't how couples usually get together."

"Who cares?" was her blunt answer. He laughed again and kissed her forehead. "You're right. Who cares?"

* * *

It was hours later when Kushina was finally at home. She and Minato spent the rest of the day in his room, kissing and chatting and simply loving the fact that they were together. A smile grew on her face. It seemed nothing could dampen her mood.

She changed into an old shirt and shorts and popped open her computer. Minato promised to chat with her after dinner and her own parents weren't home yet, so she was alone, save for Kurama, who was napping at the foot of her bed.

Slightly bored, Kushina logged on and browsed through the internet, still thinking about herself and Minato. Right at that moment, her eye fell upon a picture on her screen just as Kurama snorted in his sleep.

It was like a light bulb had gone off above her head.

Quickly opening up Microsoft Word, she began to type, letting the words flow, her eyes bright and excited. "Finally!" she crowed. "Finally!"

Even when Minato called over video chat a few minutes later, Kushina barely spoke and simply typed, filling out page after page as her fingers moved rapidly. He didn't speak, but watched her expressive face as excitement continued to grow and grow in her expressions. He beamed to see her so exhilarated.

It was at 5 in the morning when Kushina finally finished her rough draft. Exhausted, she skimmed through the 30 or so pages and nodded. "This might work. I need to revise and correct a lot of it, but this is it. This is my story."

On the screen, Minato yawned. "Congratulations. Now go to sleep. You can work on it… later."

She nodded again and cracked her neck, wincing as she loosened up. "Yeah…" She yawned widely. "I'm tired."

Minato let out a weak chuckle. "I'm beat now, thanks to you."

Kushina smirked. "Let's sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow." They waved goodbye and shut their computers. She tiredly staggered to her bed and pushed Kurama off her pillow before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Jiraiya raised his eyes as he finished reading Kushina's story a week later. "Impressive, but where're the sex scenes?"

She glared and he laughed. "Kidding. This is very well written, Kushina. I'm impressed. And it's a very original idea too. How did you think of making you and Minato ninjas in a village while you had a demon fox sealed inside you? And the sacrifice in the end to save your son and your home! Very, very strong. Really, how did you even think of this?"

Kushina shrugged. "I have no idea." She grinned at him. "But my first inspiration came from Minato."

Her boyfriend came over, grinning as well, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "We decided to name our baby in the story after a character from your unpublished novel."

Jiraiya smirked proudly. "Naruto, eh? Well, I'm flattered. That makes me the godfather of an imaginary baby."

They laughed. "Well, I'm not knocked up with some bouncing baby boy, so I'm good for now, ya know," Kushina said. "If I ever name my son Naruto, I'll let you know." She winked at Jiraiya, then left, Minato's hand firmly entwined in hers.

Jiraiya watched them leave and chuckled. "Kids…"

* * *

Outside, Minato wrapped her up once again and kissed her lightly. She smiled. "What's the occasion?"

"Do I really need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?" he replied, kissing her again.

"Well, no…"

"Exactly." He kissed her cheek. "I have something for you." He pulled out a little pink beribboned box in the shape of a heart. Shooting her a grin, he opened it to reveal two little silver rings— one large, one small— sitting in the center.

"Couple rings?" Kushina asked, picking up the smaller of the two.

"Promise rings." He took it from her and slipped it on her right ring finger. "I promise that I will love you with everything I have." He kissed her hand. "And I'm not letting you go."

"Are you saying you want a monogamous relationship with me?"

"If you're willing to."

She laughed and slid the larger ring onto his finger. "Then I promise that we will succeed together as a couple."

"It's a little early to be promising these things," Minato whispered, taking Kushina's hand and kissing her fingertips. "But I can't imagine my life with anyone else besides you."

"I know how you feel," she replied. She suddenly beamed at him. "What?" he asked a little warily."

"You just gave me an idea for a new story," Kushina laughed. She leaned in and kissed him. "You are my inspiration, after all." Surprised at her words, Minato smiled back and leaned down for another kiss.


End file.
